itazuranakissfandomcom-20200214-history
Itazura na Kiss The Movie: High School-Hen/Image Gallery
|-|Promotional= ItaKissTheMovie (3).jpg ItaKissTheMovie (4).jpg ItaKissTheMovie (5).jpg ItaKissTheMovieFirstPic.jpg ItaKissTheMovie (1).jpg ItaKissTheMovie (2).jpg ItaKissTheMovieStills (6).jpg ItaKissTheMovieStills (7).jpg ItaKissTheMovieStills (8).jpg ItaKissTheMovieStills (9).jpg ItaKissTheMovieStills (10).jpg ItaKissTheMovieStills (1).jpg ItaKissTheMovieStills (5).jpg ItaKissTheMovieStills (13).png ItaKissTheMovieStills (14).jpg ItaKissTheMovieStills (15).jpg ItaKissTheMovieStills (16).jpg ItaKissTheMovieStills (17).jpg ItaKissTheMovieStills (18).jpg ItaKissTheMovieStills (19).jpg ItaKissTheMovieStills (20).jpg ItaKissTheMovieStills (21).jpg ItaKissTheMovieStills (22).jpg ItaKissTheMovieStills (23).jpg ItaKissTheMovieStills (24).jpg ItaKissTheMovieStills (25).jpg ItaKissTheMovieStills (26).png ItaKissTheMovieStills (27).png ItaKissTheMovieStills (28).jpg ItaKissTheMovieStills (29).jpg ItaKissTheMovieStills (30).jpg ItaKissTheMovieStills (31).jpg ItaKissTheMovieStills (32).jpg ItaKissTheMovieStills (33).jpg ItaKissTheMovieStills (34).jpg ItaKissTheMovieStills (35).jpg ItaKissTheMovieStills (36).jpg ItaKissTheMovieStills (37).jpg ItaKissTheMovieStills (38).jpg ItaKissTheMovieStills (39).jpg ItaKissTheMovieStills (40).jpg ItaKissTheMovieStills (41).jpg ItaKissTheMovieStills (42).jpg ItaKissTheMovieStills (43).jpg ItaKissTheMovieStills (44).jpg ItaKissTheMovieStills (45).jpg ItaKissTheMovieStills (46).jpg ItaKissTheMovieStills (47).jpg ItaKissTheMovieStills (48).jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= ItaKissTheMovieStills (2).jpg ItaKissTheMovieStills (3).jpg ItaKissTheMovieStills (4).jpg ItaKissTheMovieStills (11).png Behindthescenes1.jpg behindthescenes2.jpg behindthescenes3.jpg behindthescenes4.jpg behindthescenes22.jpg behindthescenes23.jpg behindthescenes24.jpg behindthescenes5.jpg behindthescenes6.jpg behindthescenes7.jpg behindthescenes8.jpg behindthescenes9.jpg behindthescenes25.jpg behindthescenes15.jpg behindthescenes16.jpg behindthescenes17.jpg behindthescenes11.jpg behindthescenes10.jpg behindthescenes26.jpg ItaKissTheMovieStills (12).png behindthescenes18.jpg behindthescenes12.jpg behindthescenes13.jpg behindthescenes14.jpg behindthescenes19.jpg behindthescenes20.jpg behindthescenes21.jpg behindthescenes27.jpg behindthescenes33.jpg behindthescenes28.jpg behindthescenes29.jpg behindthescenes30.jpg behindthescenes31.jpg behindthescenes32.jpg |-|Events= Hong Kong Fashion Week (January 20, 2016) *Images: hongkongevent44.jpg hongkongevent45.jpg hongkongevent46.jpg hongkongevent47.jpg hongkongevent41.jpg hongkongevent22.jpg hongkongevent2.jpg hongkongevent6.jpg hongkongevent26.jpg hongkongevent3.png hongkongevent4.jpg Hongkongevent1.jpg hongkongevent5.jpg hongkongevent28.JPG hongkongevent53.jpg hongkongevent49.JPG hongkongevent50.JPG hongkongevent7.jpg hongkongevent29.JPG hongkongevent52.JPG hongkongevent56.jpg hongkongevent8.png hongkongevent9.jpg hongkongevent10.jpg hongkongevent27.jpg hongkongevent30.JPG hongkongevent51.JPG hongkongevent31.JPG hongkongevent12.jpg hongkongevent13.jpg hongkongevent57.jpg hongkongevent32.JPG hongkongevent11.jpg hongkongevent14.jpg hongkongevent15.jpg hongkongevent16.jpg hongkongevent17.jpg hongkongevent18.jpg hongkongevent19.jpg hongkongevent20.jpg hongkongevent21.jpg hongkongevent23.jpg hongkongevent24.jpg hongkongevent25.jpg hongkongevent33.JPG hongkongevent34.JPG hongkongevent35.JPG hongkongevent36.JPG hongkongevent38.JPG hongkongevent39.JPG hongkongevent37.JPG hongkongevent54.jpg hongkongevent55.jpg hongkongevent40.jpg hongkongevent42.jpg hongkongevent48.jpg *Videos: Kobe Collection (September 17, 2016) *Images: kobe18.jpg kobe19.jpg kobe20.jpg kobe21.jpg kobe5.jpg kobe7.jpg Kobe1.jpg kobe9.jpg kobe2.jpg kobe4.jpg kobe32.jpg kobe13.jpg kobe14.jpg kobe12.jpg kobe3.jpg kobe33.jpg kobe6.jpg kobe8.jpg kobe10.jpg kobe11.jpg kobe22.jpg kobe23.jpg kobe24.jpg kobe25.jpg kobe26.jpg kobe27.jpg kobe28.jpg kobe29.jpg kobe30.jpg kobe35.jpg kobe36.jpg kobe17.jpg kobe31.jpg kobe34.jpg *Videos: Tokyo International Film Festival (October 25, 2016) *Images: filmfest19.jpg filmfest72.jpg filmfest73.jpg filmfest20.jpg filmfest18.jpg filmfest75.jpg filmfest76.jpg filmfest65.jpg filmfest66.jpg filmfest67.jpg filmfest74.jpg filmfest68.jpg filmfest69.jpg filmfest70.jpg filmfest71.jpg filmfest1.jpg filmfest2.jpg filmfest34.jpg filmfest35.jpg filmfest36.jpg filmfest56.jpg filmfest57.jpg filmfest58.jpg filmfest59.jpg filmfest60.jpg filmfest41.jpg filmfest64.jpg filmfest42.jpg filmfest61.jpg filmfest17.jpg filmfest40.jpg filmfest3.jpg filmfest4.jpg filmfest5.jpg filmfest6.jpg filmfest7.jpg filmfest8.jpg filmfest9.jpg filmfest10.jpg filmfest11.jpg filmfest12.jpg filmfest13.jpg filmfest14.jpg filmfest15.jpg filmfest16.jpg filmfest21.jpg filmfest22.jpg filmfest23.jpg filmfest24.jpg filmfest25.jpg filmfest26.jpg filmfest27.jpg filmfest28.jpg filmfest29.jpg filmfest30.jpg filmfest31.jpg filmfest32.jpg filmfest33.jpg filmfest37.jpg filmfest38.jpg filmfest39.jpg filmfest43.jpg filmfest44.jpg filmfest45.jpg filmfest46.jpg filmfest47.jpg filmfest48.jpg filmfest49.jpg filmfest50.jpg filmfest51.jpg filmfest52.jpg filmfest53.jpg filmfest54.jpg filmfest55.jpg filmfest63.jpg *Videos: Talk event in Kobe Harborland umie (November 4, 2016) *Images: novfour2.jpg novfour3.jpg novfour4.jpg novfour5.jpg novfour1.jpg *Videos: Talk event in Tennoji MIO (November 5, 2016) *Images: novfive1.jpg novfive2.jpg novfive3.jpg novfive4.jpg novfive5.jpg novfive6.jpg novfive7.jpg novfive8.jpg novfive9.jpg novfive10.jpg novfive11.jpg novfive12.jpg novfive13.jpg novfive14.jpg novfive15.jpg novfive16.jpg novfive17.jpg novfive18.jpg novfive19.jpg novfive20.jpg novfive21.jpg novfive22.jpg Power on of lighting in Huis Ten Bosch (November 6, 2016) *Images: novsix1.jpg novsix2.jpg novsix3.jpg novsix4.jpg novsix5.jpg novsix6.jpg novsix7.jpg Novseven6.jpg Novseven5.jpg novsix13.jpg novsix8.jpg novsix9.jpg novsix10.jpg novsix12.jpg novsix11.jpg LINE LIVE and Talk event in HMV HAKATA (November 7, 2016) *Images: Novseven8.jpg novseven11.jpg novseven1.jpg Novseven2.jpg Novseven3.jpg novseven12.jpg Novseven4.jpg novseven13.jpg Novseven7.jpg novseven14.jpg novseven10.jpg novseven9.jpg *Videos: "Kono ato Ohiru 12-ji" with Kanta Sato and Reina Bisa (November 14, 2016) *Images: line1.jpg line2.jpg Prayer event on Akihabara Shrine and Interviews (November 22, 2016) *Images: akihabara1.jpg akihabara2.jpg akihabara3.jpg akihabara4.jpg akihabara5.jpg akihabara6.jpg akihabara7.jpg akihabara8.jpg akihabara9.jpg akihabara10.jpg akihabara11.jpg akihabara12.jpg akihabara13.jpg akihabara14.jpg akihabara15.jpg akihabara16.jpg akihabara17.jpg akihabara18.jpg akihabara19.jpg akihabara20.jpg akihabara21.jpg akihabara22.jpg akihabara23.jpg akihabara24.jpg akihabara25.jpg akihabara26.jpg akihabara27.jpg akihabara28.jpg akihabara29.jpg akihabara30.jpg akihabara31.jpg akihabara32.jpg akihabara33.jpg akihabara34.jpg akihabara35.jpg akihabara36.jpg akihabara37.jpg akihabara38.jpg akihabara39.jpg akihabara40.jpg akihabara41.jpg akihabara42.jpg akihabara43.jpg akihabara44.jpg akihabara45.jpg akihabara46.jpg akihabara47.jpg akihabara48.jpg akihabara49.jpg akihabara50.jpg Opening event at TOHO cinemas (November 25, 2016) *Images: stagegreetings6.jpg stagegreetings1.jpg stagegreetings2.jpg stagegreetings3.jpg stagegreetings20.jpg stagegreetings4.jpg stagegreetings21.jpg stagegreetings22.jpg stagegreetings5.jpg stagegreetings23.jpg stagegreetings7.jpg stagegreetings12.jpg stagegreetings13.jpg stagegreetings18.jpg stagegreetings24.jpg stagegreetings25.jpg stagegreetings28.jpg stagegreetings29.jpg stagegreetings30.jpg stagegreetings31.jpg stagegreetings32.jpg stagegreetings33.jpg stagegreetings34.jpg stagegreetings38.jpg stagegreetings35.jpg stagegreetings8.jpg stagegreetings9.jpg stagegreetings10.jpg stagegreetings11.jpg stagegreetings14.jpg stagegreetings15.jpg stagegreetings16.jpg stagegreetings17.jpg stagegreetings19.jpg stagegreetings26.jpg stagegreetings27.jpg stagegreetings36.jpg stagegreetings37.jpg stagegreetings39.jpg stagegreetings40.jpg stagegreetings41.jpg Category:Gallery